1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mist generating apparatus for a low-temperature sauna which can be easily used in a bathroom. 2. Description of Prior Art
Presently there are various methods for generating mist. In these methods, an overwhelmingly popular method for generating mist is to spray relatively warm water onto a waterwheel, because low-temperature saunas are typically enjoyed in bathrooms and a flash water heater with a relatively warm water shower is commonly used. Thus, demand for such a mist generating apparatus is rapidly increasing.
However, such mist generating apparatuses have developed a reputation for generating negative ions by the action of Lenard's effect, and many people are interested in it.
As described above, a conventional mist generating apparatus works as follows: relatively warm water is sprayed onto a waterwheel and fine water drops generated by spraying are used As mist. Therefore, a bathroom becomes a low-temperature sauna room in a few minutes by connecting a hose tip not to a shower nozzle but to the apparatus, and turning on a faucet.
It is true that customers rarely complain about setting up the apparatus because connecting a hose of the flash water heater in a bathroom to the apparatus is a simple step. Further, even if a flash water heater is not provided in the bathroom, plumbing is easy as long as a water heating apparatus is installed.
However, according to a survey, many potential buyers who use old-styled bath heaters desire to set a mist generating apparatus with a simple plumbing even when a water heating apparatus is not installed in their bathrooms.
Moreover, in the conventional apparatus, warm water is inefficiently used since no more than 5% of the warm water turns into mist when it is sprayed onto the waterwheel, while the rest of the warm water just runs down as warm water.